The quality of air within an enclosed space is an aspect that is taken into consideration when the space is being designed, especially where humans are to occupy the space. Adequate ventilation is provided to allow the exchange of air between the interior and exterior of the enclosed space, as well as the circulation of air within the space. Factors which may affect circulation of air within an enclosed space include, but are not limited to: temperature; oxygen levels; moisture levels/humidity; smoke; heat; dust; pollens; bacteria; carbon dioxide; pressure; etc.
There are a number of known ventilation solutions for an enclosed space. KR 100631290, for example, discloses a system to exhaust built up pressure within sever and sewage lines in a building by comparing the atmospheric pressure outside the building with the atmospheric pressure within the exhaust/sewer/sewage lines. DE 102005045991, on the other hand, discloses a ventilation system for a basement to ensure moist air is not drawn into the basement, rather that moist an is extracted from the basement. In this regard, a fan is activated to extract air from the basement when the outside humidity is lower than the internal humidity, and the fan is ‘turned off’ when the external humidity is higher than the internal humidity.
Various heating and cooling systems are also known. US 2011/0259559, for example, discloses a system that heats a room by blowing relatively warmer air from the attic space into the main living space, and cools a room by blowing relatively cooler air from the basement into the main living space. US 2012/0034861, on the other hand, discloses a cooling system for containers that house heat emitting electronic telecommunications devices, which reduces the need to use an air-conditioning unit. A fan is used to extract air from within the container when the temperature inside the container increases above a preset temperature, allowing an exchange of the relatively warmer air with the relatively cooler air. JP 08-042881 discloses a house ventilator whereby a damper and fan are located within a roof space. The damper and fan are connected, and the damper is manually adjustable via strings so that either inside the house, or inside the roof space, or a combination of the two, are ventilated.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the system as disclosed herein.